1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a composite article and more specifically to a composite article including seed for planting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Supplying plantable seeds with products is generally known in the art. Many of these products include different types of seeds embedded therein. For example, various articles formed from paper and/or fibers, such as greeting and transactional cards, have seeds integrated within the paper/fibers themselves. Alternatively, removable portions or decorative elements that include seeds embedded therein may be used to adorn the cards. Still other examples of similar products include dishes and cutlery having seeds embedded therein.
Typically, to plant the seeds, the entire card or product may be planted. However, planting an entire card or product is generally not desirable because the message or information disposed on the card will be lost. Moreover, even if only a portion of the card or product contains the seeds to be planted, the material surrounding the seeds must break down before the seeds are able to germinate. Thus, planting an entire card or product is not desirable. Additionally, waiting for the material surrounding the seed to break down may delay or even prevent the seeds from ever germinating. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to develop an improved article including seeds.